The use of relatively short arrows by a bow hunter or a tournament archery enthusiast provides a number of advantages. For example, the use of a shorter arrow results in the arrow having more velocity than a longer arrow. Also, shorter arrows have greater accuracy than longer arrows. In addition, shorter arrows can be more easily carried through brush and thickets than longer arrows. Thus, there are a number of advantages of using shorter arrows in hunting or in tournament archery competition.
The use of shorter arrows requires some type of arrow guide to support the arrow during the shooting process and to permit the passage of the string therethrough during the aforementioned process. Ideally, the guide would be positioned between the string and the body of the bow, thus allowing shorter arrows to be used. Such guides are not presently available.
If view of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop a guide for a bow which permits the use of shorter arrows thus increasing the velocity of the arrows and improving the accuracy of the shooting process.